


Newt doesn't feel Extraordinary

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: The Dark, the Light, and the Grey [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character going into shock, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Demisexual Newt Scamander, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Newt's Case, Not Dark!Albus, Not Dark!Newt, OT3, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Seduction, Sexual Content, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt didn't know why his old professor would offer him a safe house in Paris, but after a visit from Grindelwald, he's starting to see the appeal.





	Newt doesn't feel Extraordinary

When Dumbledore offered him the address of a safe house in Paris, He hadn’t ever thought he would have needed it. Why would he? He wasn’t fighting Grindelwald- all he wanted to do was help and study creatures. He’d been nearby in Belgium when he had heard about a circus that was keeping a Zouwu captive and abused in Paris.

He’d traveled to the city as soon as he could- scouting out for a handful of days before he formed a plan to free the creature. Rather, after observing it he’d decided the creature definitely needed some rehabilitation before he could return to China. 

The day before the circus was leaving the city, Newt had snuck inside the circus during a show. Before the Zouwu would be taken out to perform, Newt was working on coaxing the creature into his case. A habitat had already been set up and prepared for a Zouwu. 

Newt had sensed his presence before he heard him. Grindelwald’s magic had a distinctive feel to it, overwhelming and hot. It was like breathing in fire itself.   
Keeping his back to the dark lord, Newt continued guiding the Zouwu into his case. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to finish rescuing this creature.” 

The dark wizard, though the Magizoologist couldn’t see it, was grinning as he leaned against a circus post as he watched Newt. 

“Of course, Mr. Scamander. I very much enjoy watching you work.” 

Holding back the urge to look back at Grindelwald, because oddly enough- the dark lord sounded genuine. Sure, Newt wasn’t the best at reading people, so he was probably wrong about that. It wasn’t like Grindelwald was actually flirting with him. 

As soon as the Zouwu was inside and settling, the Brit allowed his attention to turn to Grindelwald. 

The man looked similar to when Newt had seen him last in New York, perhaps his hair was a tad longer- though that may have been because it wasn’t currently spiked. 

“Do you always do this?” Grindelwald asked, eyeing Newt as he approached him. 

“Do what?”

“Try and save the monsters you meet.” 

The Magizoologist tightened his grip on his case, frowning. 

“The Zouwu isn’t a monster. The monster is the circus owner whose taken him and hurt him.” His reply was unusually heated, the soft-spoken demeanor replaced by something more confident- more chaotic and sharper. 

“So why not kill the owner, as well?” 

The redhead frowned, “Because I’m not you- now why are you here? I’d like to leave before anyone notices the Zouwu’s disappearance.” 

Grindelwald grinned, now just a foot or so away and successfully caging Newt in. 

There were wards around the tent, blocking apparating and sound- which may have worked well when Newt was taking out the creature from his cage now served to keep Newt in place for Grindelwald. 

“I came to give you a gift.” Newt eyed him, clearly weary of Grindelwald’s sincerity. 

“What sort of gift?” As quick as a viper, Grindelwald grabbed Newt’s wand hand and placed a ring on his finger. Before releasing his hand, the blonde-haired man pressed a kiss to Newt’s hand. 

The Magizoologist’s face was flushed a bright cherry red. He had no idea what Grindelwald was doing, mocking him perhaps? Pulling back his hand, Newt’s frown deepened when he went to pull the ring off and found he couldn’t. 

What? Newt looked between his hand and Grindelwald- whose grin was frightening. 

“Is it cursed, or something? Why not just kill me?” 

Pressing himself flush against Newt who was tense and terrified- Grindelwald gently cupped the younger man’s face. 

“Now why would I want to do that?” 

Newt had never kissed anyone or been kissed by anyone. He’d never understood the purpose of it, or how it could in anyway being enjoyable. 

In this moment, the second Newt felt Grindelwald’s lips press against his- he started to understand it. Kissing Grindelwald was like being burned, it was all encompassing and dominating. The passion involved was skin-tingling, the dark lord’s embrace holding Newt like he was something precious, like he was something beautiful. 

He didn’t know when he started reciprocating, but he did. When the tears started forming and staining their clothes- Grindelwald pulled away. Brushing away Newt’s tears, he spoke up softly. 

“Why are you crying?” 

Newt wasn’t even sure why he was crying. Kissing Grindelwald was nice- it was better than nice, fantastic actually, but it wasn’t right. He wanted to do it again, but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t- Merlin, how could he face Theseus after this? Or Queenie? Or Tina? Or Jacob?

“We shouldn’t have done that.” 

This time, Grindelwald’s kiss was quicker, more chaste as he grinned again. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, my dear Magizoologist.”   
-

Newt had quickly left after that. Heading towards the safe house Albus had told him about, Newt had only stopped once while taking the bus to look at the ring. It was a bright unnatural silver- obviously charmed- around the band were vines circling to the front with an inlaid yellow stone with smaller blue-black stones around it. It looked familiar- had he seen it before? 

The best he could tell, the ring was charmed to protect the wearer. There were definitely other enchantments on it, but Newt was exhausted and too nervous to truly figure them out. Hopefully Dumbledore would be at the safe house he’d spoken of and could help him out. 

Why had Grindelwald kissed him? Even worse, why had Newt liked it? 

When he’d come across the correct house, Newt had been looking around himself. He felt tense, afraid that some of Grindelwald’s were watching him. This was the kind of thing Theseus had always warned him about but until now Newt had never given his brother’s warning any credence. 

He wasn’t important so why would anyone hurt him? While Newt wasn’t entirely sure if his level of importance had changed, the reality of someone hurting him had seemingly increased. 

Had Grindelwald kissed him to threaten him? Or lull him into a sense of false security?

It wasn’t like Grindelwald actually liked Newt- very few people did. Jacob, Queenie and Tina were some of the very few who did. 

Newt was better with creatures after all. 

The house was charmed with a forget-me spell and anyone who didn’t know it was there wouldn’t be able to see it. 

It was weird- it was in a rather posh part of Paris. He didn’t think Dumbledore had access to this kind of money. 

Knocking on the door, it sparked and unlocked itself for Newt. Sure, that wasn’t entirely strange for a wizard’s house but he felt unsure. 

Something was off, wasn’t it?

Or was he just nervous because of the encounter with Grindelwald? 

‘Stop it,’ Newt thought ‘Worrying means you suffer twice. Professor Dumbledore will help you understand what’s happening and then you can go back home and see Theseus.’ 

Theseus was super over-protective but the idea of it was very comforting at the moment. 

The inside was brightly lit, revealing it to be just as rich and lush on the inside as it was on the outside. From the doorway, to Newt’s left was a staircase leading to the apartment’s second floor. To his right was a room and directly in front of him was a hallway. The room to his right appeared to be a sitting room, judging by the couches and fireplace. 

The apartment was very quiet but if he strained his hearing, Newt thought he could hear something upstairs. 

“Professor?” Newt called up the staircase-he waited a moment, but no one replied. Slipping up the stairs, Newt followed the sound as it grew louder. Up the stairs and at the end of the hallway, Newt stopped in front of a cracked bedroom door. From the crack he could hear something- he just wasn’t sure what. It was loud and slick, and he could definitely hear two distinct voices grunting and moaning. 

For Newt who’s mind rarely thought of sex and whose body was rarely interested in it- the clues weren’t enough. Quietly opening the door, Newt saw something that did not exactly compute in his head. 

He saw Dumbledore pinned under Grindelwald, his legs wrapped around the other’s waist. Grindelwald’s hair was still loose, but now stuck to his neck and forehead via sweat. The blonde’s clothes were mostly removed- as were Dumbledore’s, both of them in a right state. 

Clothes were scatter on the floor, as if they hadn’t been able to wait long enough before… err…getting started. 

Newt wasn’t sure how long he stood there, starring at the act. While he’d seen his beasts fornicate before- and left them to their devices- he’d never seen humans have sex before. 

At some point, Grindelwald saw him and grinned. Leaning down to bite Dumbledore’s ear before whispering something in his ear. 

The Magizoologist could just barely make it out-“I told you he’d come to you.” 

It took moment for Dumbledore reply, he looked very relaxed laying there. 

“Gellert, What-?” Following his partner’s (lover’s?) gaze, the wizard practically jumped when he saw Newt standing in the doorway. 

“Newt!” Quickly pulling on his trousers, the professor tried to make himself presentable in front of his past-student. He stood, looking between Newt and Gellert- clearly unsure of what to do. 

Gellert had a shit-eating grin on his face which seemed to work well enough on snapping Dumbledore out of his confusion. 

“Make yourself useful, Gellert. You’re making him nervous.” 

“Of course,” Grindelwald answered, seemingly not bothered at all at being ordered about by Albus. 

The dark Lord slipped past Newt, going to make himself useful- whatever that meant. 

Once he was out of sight, Newt saw Albus heave a sigh of relief. Going from relaxed to alert immediately as he focused on Newt. 

Pulling on his shirt, Albus slowly approached Newt- it was kind of funny. Unusually, Newt was the one approaching the frightened creature. 

Feeling rather out of it, Newt allowed Dumbledore to lead him to a chaise couch. It was soft, and an unusual amount of warmth- the source of which took him a second to realize was a blanket. He hadn’t even realized Dumbledore had taken off his coat. 

Wrapping the blanket over Newt’s shoulders, Albus kneeled down to look the other over. 

“Newt- I’m sorry you saw that- “Sorry he saw it but not that it happened, some part of Newt’s mind noted. 

“I don’t understand? Why- why were y-you?” His stutter had become uncommonly bad, his eyes not really looking into anything. 

Albus sighed, moving to sit next to Newt. “It’s complicated, I’ve known Gellert for a long time and we haven’t always agreed on everything.” 

Newt didn’t say anything, pulling his case close on his lap and resting his head atop it. 

“I see he gave you the ring.” 

Newt glanced over at Dumbledore, curling further into himself. Sure, he’d come here for help from Dumbledore but was that even relevant anymore? Could he even trust Dumbledore after this? Grindelwald had hurt Newt’s friends, had threatened his creatures. 

Newt wasn’t one for sides, but he couldn’t see himself on Grindelwald’s sides. Not with their opinions on wizard superiority or the like. 

Merlin’s beard, he’d hurt Theseus during the war! Why was he here? Did Grindelwald want his creatures? Did he want to use them for his attacks or war or whatever?

Well, Newt wouldn’t let him. He’d die before he let anyone take his creatures. Clutching the case closer to himself, Newt didn’t notice Albus’ sigh. 

“Gellert isn’t going to take your case. He just wants to- “

“Protect you.” Coming through the bedroom doorway came Grindelwald, a tea-tray in his hand. 

Placing it on a table by Dumbledore’s side, Grindelwald handed both of them a cup of tea. 

Newt enjoyed the warmth, though he didn’t want to know how Grindelwald knew how he liked his tea. Sure, there were rumors that Grindelwald was talented at Legilimency, but that meant Newt hadn’t even felt the other rooting around his brain. Newt wasn’t the greatest at Occlumency, but Theseus had trained him enough to be aware of when someone was in his head and how to block them. 

“You have a penchant for finding trouble, Newton. Bringing you here was meant to circumvent that.” 

Newt shied away from Grindelwald, his multicolored gaze sending shivers down his spine. 

“Then why the ring?” 

“Because- “/ “To match ours, of course.” Newt looked between the two, Dumbledore now frowning at Grindelwald. 

Grindelwald showed Newt his own wand hand, where he had a shiny black ring on his own finger, inlaid with that same symbol from Credence’s necklace made of small diamonds. 

With some level of reluctance, Dumbledore showed Newt his, as well. Dumbledore’s was a bright gold, stylized as a phoenix’s wing, the top of it inlaid with a ruby. Three rings- why?

It may have been that Newt had been running himself ragged since he’d left Belgium to help the Zouwu in Paris, or his first physical/sexual experience or maybe Grindelwald had put something in the tea. Either way, Newt slowly put the teacup down. Putting his case down after making sure it was locked, Newt looked back at the couple starring at him. 

“I-I am very uh very confused.” 

And then he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Silverynight for this- this is all her fault. (JK I love her lol)


End file.
